Cosas de Hermanos
by SeddieHeartLand
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles/historias pequeñas sobre la relación de hermanos entre Bart y Lisa
1. Chapter 1

**Los Simpsons no me pertenecen**

* * *

_**Haciendo de padre**_

* * *

Aquella noche sus padres no estaban en casa, bueno, en realidad estaban a un par de casas más adelante en una reunión dónde invitaron a todos del barrio y Marge (siendo la madre sobreprotectora que es) se llevó a Maggie con ella porque no había alguien responsable que la cuidara…y tenía razón. Por su parte Bart se aburría con solo pensar en esa "reunión de ancianos" y lo peor que debía llevar a Lisa a su primera fiesta.

Sentado en el sofá prendió la televisión y se puso a ver Tom& Dalie. A pesar de tener dieciséis años y Lisa quince todavía era su show favorito

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Lisa interrumpió en la sala. Vestía una falda extremadamente larga, una blusa sencilla y unas zapatillas bajas

Bart suspiró y dejó el control remoto a un lado.-Se supone que tienes quince años no ochenta y además no vas a una fiesta de ancianos-terminó cortante y luego se puso a reír

-¿Qué es gracioso?-preguntó la más inteligente de los Simpsons cruzándose de brazos

-Nada…nada sólo es por la televisión no por tu atuendo ochentero-contestó simplemente pero luego se le salió una carcajada

-Eres un tonto-Lisa salió corriendo hacia su habitación y al llegar cerró de un portazo la puerta

-No importa-se encogió de hombros

En un par de minutos Lisa salió de su habitación, sin decirle nada a su hermano pues aún estaba molesta. Cargaba un vestido rojo por arriba de la rodilla con un pequeño escote y un collar que adornaba su cuello

Bart se levantó de un salto del sofá.-No, no, no, no

-¿Ahora que hice mal?-preguntó confundida

-Fuiste de mal en peor

-¿Qué?, pero…yo me cambie….

-No…que no sabes que-hizo una pausa.-Qué el color rojo está fuera de moda, además ese escote…Si eso es-bajó su tono de voz.-Quedarás como una tonta en la fiesta

Lisa lo miró desconcertada ¿Qué tenía de malo el vestido que cargaba puesto? Se lo habían regalado en su cumpleaños y era lo más apto que tenía en su closet para una fiesta juvenil

-Si tú lo dices-susurró y subió a su habitación a cambiarse de nuevo

-¿Y este?-apareció después de unos minutos. Vistiendo un par de jeans, una blusa celeste simple y unas botas cafés

Bart la examinó haciendo una pausa dramática intencionada

-Así está mejor

Lisa sonrió satisfecha y agradeció a su hermano por el consejo de moda para luego subir a su habitación en busca de un abrigo

Bart respiró tranquilo por haber hecho cambiar de opinión a su hermana pero, ¿por qué le importaba si su ropa era provocativa o no?

-Lo hice porque se veía gorda con ese vestido-se susurró para sí mismo aunque en su subconsciente él sabía que era mentira

-Listo

Vio a su hermana salir de la casa, cogió las llaves de su auto y se detuvo en la puerta para verla ya subida en el auto. Sonrió…Lisa era su hermana y no tenía que crecer todavía. Punto.

* * *

**Espero que no sean tan duros conmigo porque soy nueva en el fandom de los Simpsons y que puedo decir…me encanta la pareja de Bart y Lisa así que me dije ¿por qué no escribir sobre ellos?**

**Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Simpsons no me pertenecen**

* * *

_**¿Soy divertida?**_

* * *

Los suaves rayos solares despertaron a Lisa. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y bajó hasta la cocina.

-Hola mamá-saludó y se sentó en la mesa junto con sus otros hermanos

-Hola linda-Marge le puso al frente un plato de panqueques y Lisa enseguida empezó a comerlos

-¿Acaso es desayuno?-entró Homero a la cocina oliendo como si fuera un perro sabueso. Se sentó y depositó una gran cantidad de jarabe de maple sobre los panqueques.- ¡Gracias Canadá!

-Homero te faltó gritar más fuerte, Canadá no te oyó-rió sarcástico Bart

-Pequeño demonio…-rugió enfadado el padre pero el pitido del carro salvó al más problemático de los Simpsons

Los dos hermanos salieron de la casa y subieron al autobús. A regañadientes Bart aceptó sentarse junto a Lisa a pesar de que, según él, la Nerditis era una enfermedad contagiosa.

Cada uno se fue a la clase que le tocaba hasta que el timbre de recreo sonó. Era como la libertad para todos los alumnos de la primaria Springfield

Lisa salió al recreo y se sentó debajo del único árbol que había en el patio de juegos. Posó un libro sobre su regazo y empezó a leer. Vio las sombras de dos personas

-Hola Lisa, ¿quieres saltar la cuerda?-le preguntaron Sherry y Terry

La niña de cabello con forma de estrella despejó la vista de su lectura.-Emm estoy un poco ocupada

Las gemelas de cabello púrpura bajaron la mirada hacia su regazo y dijeron a la vez.- ¿Leyendo?

-Es un libro interesante que relata la vida de todos los presidentes de los Estados Unidos.

Sherri suspiró y le dijo a su hermana.-Vámonos Terry-Las gemelas empezaron a caminar y se susurraron entre sí.-No puedo creer que la invitáramos a jugar. No es para nada divertida-fueron hasta un grupo de niñas

Lisa bajó la mirada triste. Lo había escuchado todo. ¿Acaso leer no les parecía una actividad divertida a los demás niños? En los libros había una gran cantidad de mundos diferentes que se podía explorar, sentir y vivir pero parecía que ella era la única que se entusiasmaba por eso

Después de algunos minutos el timbre de regreso a clases sonó y todos fueron de nuevo hacia sus aulas

Por su parte Bart sonreía maliciosamente sobre su pupitre. Le había preparado una broma al Director Skinner ya que gracias a sus contactos se había enterado que iba a dar una charla en su aula. No era normal que él se apareciera por los cursos pero teniendo una evaluadora del gobierno encima debía comportarse de la mejor manera

-Buenos días a todos-saludó al entrar al aula

-Buenos días Director Skinner

Skinner sonrió complacidamente. Había amenazado (¡esperen! amenazar es una palabra fea mejor cambiémosla por 'obligar a la fuerza')….digo obligado a sus alumnos a comportarse bien o sino les quitaba las clases de Arte

El director se sentó en la silla del escritorio y enseguida cayó de espaldas al suelo. Todos estallaron en risas y Bart chocó los cinco con Millhouse

-¡Ja! ¡Ja! Skinner es muy gordo para esa silla-canturreó Nelson señalando al director.- ¡Ja! ¡Ja!

La evaluadora del gobierno miraba atónita la escena pero luego empezó a escribir en la hoja de novedades que cargaba

Skinner se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el traje.- ¡Bart!-se acercó al pupitre del mencionado

-¡Yo no fui!

Después de algunas horas llegó la salida y Marge fue a recoger a sus hijos. Ambos se subieron al auto

-Hola mamá-Lisa saludó desanimadamente y abrazó su mochila con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada solo…nada-miró hacia la ventana

-Adivinen quien consiguió su boleta número cien-canturreó Bart agitando la citación que le habían dado por el incidente del director Skinner

Marge gruñó entre dientes pero no despejó la vista del volante. Sabía que era imposible que Bart no se metiera en problemas. Siguió conduciendo un rato hasta que llegaron a la avenida Siempre Viva, bajó a Maggie del auto y todos entraron a la casa

-Homero, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que debes estar trabajando-preguntó Marge al ver a su esposo viendo televisión en la sala

-No fui a la planta porque estoy "enfermo"-utilizó las comillas en el aire

Su esposa gruñó pero simplemente desapareció a la cocina junto con Maggie

-Voy a hacer mi tarea-Lisa fue hasta las escaleras y arrastró su mochila hasta llegar a su cuarto

Por su parte Homero y Bart seguían viendo televisión hasta que pasó un comercial de una mayonesa

-Ummm mayonesa-se saboreó Homero, al cual prácticamente se le salían las babas

-¿Sabes que es divertido hacer con mayonesa?-Un brillo de maldad apareció en los ojos de Bart

-¿Qué?

-Llenar globos con mayonesa rancia y lanzarla a la casa de los vecinos

-¡Genial!... ¿podemos lanzársela a los Flanders?

-A cualquier casa que queramos

Homero se frotó las manos malévolamente.-Ahora Flanders verá lo que es "divertidijillo"

Bart se levantó del sofá.-En mi habitación tengo unos globos yo voy por ellos y tu consigue la mayonesa-dicho esto subió las escaleras

Tal como se le ordenó Homero fue hasta la cocina.-Marge, ¿tenemos mayonesa rancia?-la mujer de cabello azul se lo queda viendo raro

El problemático de los Simpsons silbaba alegremente caminando hacia su cuarto pero se detuvo al escuchar una música deprimente proveniente de la habitación de Lisa. La puerta estaba entreabierta y metió la cabeza

-¿Por qué la música corta venas?

-Tú no lo entenderías

El chico se encogió de hombros. De todos modos ni le importaba pero había una parte de él que le decía que debía ser un mejor hermano o al menos tratar de serlo. Suspiró. Entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama a lado de Lisa

-¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

-No creo que te interese

Frunció el ceño. Era caso perdido seguir insistiendo.-Tienes razón no me importa-se levantó de la cama pero Lisa lo agarró del brazo

-¿Crees que soy divertida?

¡Boom! Ahí estaba la pregunta del millón. La pregunta que ha ninguna persona le gustaba contestar. Se volvió a sentar y la rodeó con el brazo.-No creo que debas preocuparte por eso yo soy divertido por ambos

Lisa sonrió. Sabía que algunas personas se hubieran enojada por esa repuesta pero ella no podía. No podía porque era raro recibir una muestra de cariño de su hermano así que cuando lo hacía no le importaba lo que dijera con tal de saber que en su interior el si se preocupaba por ella.-Gracias Bart. Te quiero

-Si si lo que sea-contestó como si no tuviera importancia. Salió del cuarto y al cerrar la puerta susurró.-Yo también te quiero

-¡Te escuche!-gritó Lisa divertida a lo que el chico solo pudo golpearse la frente y decir:

-¡Ay caramba!

-Bart, ¿vienes o no a tirarle la mayonesa a lo Flanders?-gritó Homero desde abajo cargando un gran frasco de mayonesa

-¡Ya voy!-entró rápidamente a su habitación, sacó los globos y luego bajó las escaleras donde Homero lo esperaba listo para hacer la broma

* * *

**Bueno pues espero que les guste y dejen sus Reviews**

**Un especial agradecimiento a las cinco personas que dejaron Reviews en el anterior capítulo :D **


End file.
